The Beginning of the End
by C'estLaVieBoheme
Summary: Quinn Fabray was dating Rachel Berry, but she wanted Santana Lopez. Only, Santana had broken her heart two years ago. They meet again on the day the world started to end. Will they fall in love or die hopelessly alone?
1. Chapter 1

If I had one wish, it would be that all my emotional scars became physical ones. Physical scars can heal, unlike emotional ones that just fester and become infected. I was almost healed when I saw her again. She walked back into my life after leaving me heartbroken two years ago. I don't think she realized the effect she had on me. Unfortunately for us, the next time we saw each other was the end of the world.

When I saw Santana Lopez again, I was meeting my current girlfriend, Rachel Berry, at a coffee shop in New York.

I walked into the coffee shop like I would on any other normal day when I heard her voice.

"Quinn Fabray. How nice to see you again."

I froze, that was the voice of the girl I loved back in high school.

"Santana Lopez. What're you doing in New York?"

"Geez, Q. That's the kind of greeting I get?"

I didn't say anything. I just waited for her to answer my question.

"If you must know, I'm here to see Britt in her first show."

"Oh, she finally made it to Broadway?"

"Yep. She worked her ass off and it finally paid off."

"I'm happy for her. Rachel made it too. Just like she said she would."

"Oh, the Hobbit. Hmm. You still keep in touch with her?"

"She's not a Hobbit, Santana. She happens to be my girlfriend."

Santana's eyes lit up like a kid's on Christmas morning. That same old Santana Lopez smirk also appeared on her face.

"I totally knew you were gay for Berry. All the sexual tension between you two was suffocating."

_If only you knew the truth, Santana. _

"At least we weren't like you and Brittany, always eye-fucking each other."

"You and Berry did some eye-fucking too, Q. Don't act like you're so virginal."

"Speaking of Britt, where is she?"

Santana's face fell. The emotions written on it were undistinguishable, only because they were there for a second then gone.

"Uh… She's at rehearsal. B's got to be at the top of her game for tonight, you know."

I decided to push the subject of her and Brittany. Maybe they were like Rachel and I, together but yet not really together.

"How are you two doing?"

"Just fine, Q."

Santana and Brittany were most definitely not fine. Those two were so in love back in high school. Judging by the look on Santana's face, I wasn't getting anymore out of her at the moment. Luckily for me, Rachel walked in to the coffee shop.

"Rach!"

"Quinn!"

I smiled at her, she was so happy. That Rachel Berry smile hadn't left her face since she found out that she would be playing Eponine in Les Miserables. Her smile was especially bright since tonight was opening night.

"Look who I found while ordering our coffee," I said, stepping sideways to reveal Santana.

"Oh my Barbra! It's Santana!" Rachel said, running up to hug her. "Is Brittany with you?"

Santana's face fell again. Clearly, Brittany was a sore subject to her.

"She's.. She's at rehearsal. Tonight is her opening night."

Rachel noticed the change in Santana's face and decided to stop asking about the blonde girl.

"Why don't you sit with Quinn and I? We were just going to have some coffee before I have to go to rehearsal."

I smiled at Santana, trying to encourage her to stay. Trying to extend our time together.

"Sure, Berry. As long as you and Q don't start making out in front of me, I'll sit with you guys."

The three of us ordered our coffee. I paid for both of them which made it like some kind of threesome date, but I didn't care. Rachel's tea was made before mine and Santana's coffees. Rachel left us to go find a table for us, leaving me and Santana alone again.

"What's up with you and B?"

"Nothing's up, Q. I told you we're fine," she spat.

"San, I've been your friend for years, I can tell when you're lying."

Santana's jaw clenched then unclenched. She took a deep breath.

"We broke up."

My eyes widened at her statement. Santana and Brittany were never supposed to break up. They were soul mates. I accepted that fact a long time ago.

"What? Why?"

"Look, I'd rather not talk about it."

"You can talk to me about it, Santana. I'm not the same bitch I was in high school."

"I don't want to talk about it, Q. Drop the subject."

Santana was getting angry, which isn't what I wanted. An angry Santana was something that no one wanted.

I held up my hands in surrender, "Okay, just know that I'm here."

Santana stared at her feet. It was almost like she was defeated. That was most definitely not the Santana Lopez from high school. Apparently, Brittany breaking up with her actually broke her.

"I know."

We stood in silence as the barista finished our drinks. The silence continued as we walked to the small four person table Rachel had found for us.

"So, Santana, what have you been doing since high school? If I remember correctly, you were undecided on a major and university. I know Brittany went to Juilliard for dance. I saw her perform quite a few times when I was visiting friends."

"I'm studying at NYU. I'm majoring in Gender and Sexuality studies with a minor in Law and Society."

"Really? I never would have expected that from you, Santana."

"Of course you wouldn't, Berry. You're the one that said, 'The only job you're gonna have is working on a pole.'"

Rachel looked taken back by Santana's response. That fire that Santana had back in high school was evident in her eyes. It was one of the reasons I fell in love with her, she would fight for herself and those she loved.

"I.. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that I would've expected you to become a doctor or a lawyer, not to be studying the thing that made you hate yourself in high school."

"Just FYI, I never hated myself. I was just scared. You don't know what the fuck you're talking about, so just shut up."

I placed my hand on top of Santana's in an attempt to placate her. I knew why she was angry though. Mentioning Brittany and Rachel's tone in that question were enough to rile her up. Which was the opposite of what I wanted.

"San…" I said, looking the girl in the eyes.

"Sorry, Berry. I'm just stressed."

"It's okay, Santana. I forgive you."

"What time do you have to be at the theater, Rach?"

She looked at her watch, "In ten minutes, actually. I better be going."

Rachel grabbed her tea and stood, "It was nice to see you again, Santana."

"Bye, Rach," I said, kissing her on the cheek. "I'll see you after your show later."

She smiled, "Bye, Quinn."

As Rachel walked out of the shop, Santana looked visibly relieved.

"She definitely hasn't changed since high school."

"That's not true. She's mellowed out."

Santana laughed, "Whatever, Q. She hasn't."

"At least she's stopped speaking in long paragraphs, S."

"I did notice that I wasn't dozing off every time she spoke." Santana smiled.

That smile was so gorgeous, I could just stare at it every day. I could wake up to it every morning and fall asleep to it every night.

"My point has been proven!" I said, triumphantly.

"I think you've been dating the midget for too long, Q. You're too excited about being right."

I shook my head. Only Santana would notice that about me.

"Speaking of you and the midget, how long have you two been together?"

I thought back, I couldn't really remember. It was mostly Rachel that kept up with that.

"I..uh… I don't know."

"Wow. You must really like her then."

I glared at her, "It's mostly Rach that keeps up with that. I think it's been like a year though."

"You think? You would definitely win 'Girlfriend of the Year.'"

"I just forgot, I guess. I'm not really invested in it as much as I was."

It was then that it started. It was in that single moment that the world started to end. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't own Glee. Just borrowing. **


	2. Chapter 2

_I glared at her, "It's mostly Rach that keeps up with that. I think it's been like a year though."_

"_You think? You would definitely win 'Girlfriend of the Year.'"_

"_I just forgot. I guess I'm not really invested in it as much as I was."_

_It was then that it started. It was in that single moment that the world started to end._

* * *

><p>The screech of tires resounded behind us. A loud crash startled us. Several cars were piled up, one on top of the other in the middle of the road, the people in them clearly dead.<p>

"Come on, Q. Let's go outside."

Santana, always the brave one, went first. I first noticed the cause of the crash, a body. Well, several bodies. Bodies that were still moving, even with the massive weight of several cars on top of them.

"Please tell me you see that, S," I said, pointing to the bodies.

"See what?" She asked before she saw where my attention was.

We both stared at the bodies and the cars absolutely dumbfounded.

_There's no way that those bodies are still moving. It's impossible. Unless.. Nope, that can't be it. It can't be zombies. _

There was all sorts of fluids pouring from the cars: oil, washer fluid, antifreeze, and blood. I took a deep breath and smelled the distinct smell of urine. Some one had obviously urinated on themselves during the crashes. Although, based on the strong odor, it was probably multiple people. Several of the people who had witnessed the crash were calling 911.

"I've just been put on hold!"

"Me too!"

"They said it will be another hour or so before anyone can get here! Apparently this has happened all over the city."

A man became frustrated with the lack of assistance and started to help the people out on his own. He reminded me of Puck; very brash, lacking in self-control and always wanting to be the hero. A lady who was in one the cars started to move. The man went to help her first. He was able to break the driver's window and he started to pull her out. The lady didn't fight him she just moaned and swayed before turning towards the man's arm. She stared at it for a moment before latching onto it with her teeth. He screamed out in pain.

"Son of a bitch! What the fuck is your problem lady?"

Another man, one who realized what the lady had become, quickly rushed to his aid. The man who reminded me of Puck dropped the woman after realizing that she had drawn blood. With all the zombie movies I had watched over the years, I figured the man only had about ten minutes before he too would become a zombie. I was right, unfortunately.

"Santana, we have to go."

She stood still, frozen to her spot after witnessing the gruesome zombification process. That poor man had been in pain from the moment he was bitten; screaming, writhing, horrific pain.

I grabbed the smaller girl's shoulder, "Santana. We _have _to go."

"Brittany.." she whispered.

"We'll find her, San. She'll be okay. We'll find her and Rachel, okay?"

The girl nodded. She still had feelings for the blonde, that was understandable. They were in love. I pushed my hurt aside and grabbed Santana's hand. I pulled her along to my apartment which only a few blocks away from the coffee shop. As we walked through the streets of New York, we saw that things weren't any better than in front of the coffee shop. In fact, they were worse. A lot worse. I started to worry about Rachel, she couldn't handle herself around all this blood and death. She was always talking about 'saving the horses' and how inhumane it was to have them pull carriages. She wouldn't survive for very long. I may not have loved the girl like I should have, but I still cared about her. When we finally arrived at my apartment, I picked up my phone to call Rachel. The phone rang twice before she picked it up.

"Quinn, you know not to call me during rehearsal," Rachel said, scolding me.

"Yeah, Rach. I know, but this is an emergency."

"What's wrong?" I could hear the worry grow in her voice.

"Can you look outside?"

There was silence on the other end of the line. I heard a quiet gasp from Rachel.

"What happened?"

I took a deep breath, "I have no idea. Santana and I were sitting at the coffee shop when we heard a crash behind us. We went outside and people were calling 911 but were being put on hold. They were being told that stuff like that had happened all over the city. Then this guy tried to help some lady out of her car but she was a zombie and.."

"She was a zombie?"

"Yeah, a zombie. That's what caused the crash to begin with, zombies."

"So, zombies are taking over New York?"

"Yes, Rachel! They are. Back to my story, the lady that the guy was helping bit him. And about ten minutes later, he turned into a zombie too. Santana and I stood there helpless until I decided to come back to my apartment."

"Santana's with you?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Keep her safe, Quinn. Brittany will be worried. I'm going to get her and then we're heading to your apartment."

I turned to Santana who was looking out the window at the destruction.

"Rachel is bringing Brittany over here. Is that okay, Santana?"

She nodded.

"Be safe, Rach. I love you."

It wasn't entirely a lie. I did love Rachel Berry, just not the way she thought I did.

"I love you too, Quinn."

I hung up the phone and turned on my TV. The news stations weren't saying much.

"The city of New York has been overwhelmed… It appears that the dead are rising. Everyone is advised to stay inside…Help will be arriving where it's needed as soon as possible… We'll have more updates soon."

It took Rachel and Brittany a while to reach my apartment. When the doorbell rang, I jumped. I ran to the door and opened it.

"Quinn! I'm so glad you're okay," Rachel exclaimed while hugging me.

"I'm glad you're okay too, Rach. I would hate to lose you like this. Brittany, I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too, Q," Brittany said, not yet seeing Santana. "Is San here?"

"Uh, yeah. She's in the kitchen."

Brittany took a deep breath and walked towards the kitchen.

"They haven't seen each other since they broke up three months ago," Rachel whispered.

"Wait, you knew they broke up?"

"Yeah, Britt told me one day when we ran into each other."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Rachel looked reluctant.. almost shy. She was hiding something from me.

"Rachel. Why didn't you tell me?"

Rachel hesitated for a moment.

"I know how you feel about Santana. I've always known. I.. I just didn't want you to leave me. And I knew that if you knew about Santana being single you might would leave me for her. I just didn't want you to leave me. Everybody I've ever loved has left me. I wanted us to be different. I'm so sorry, Quinn. I really am."

I wanted to be angry at her, I really did. But I just couldn't, not with the world outside the way it was and I knew exactly how she felt. I had felt that way before when Santana left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't own Glee, just borrowing. Criticisms and reviews welcomed. **


	3. Chapter 3

_I wanted to be angry at her, I really did. But I just couldn't, not with the world outside the way it was and I knew exactly how she felt. I had felt that way before __when Santana left._

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany left soon after graduation, only staying in Lima for Puck's graduation party. They left with a text, a simple text, to say goodbye. We all assumed it was Santana's doing; Brittany would have cried and hugged us all. Santana wasn't one to say goodbye, which is why I thought that I would never have to. We all thought we were going to stick together after graduation; we were a family, after all.<p>

I first realized that I had feelings for Santana while I watched her sing 'Landslide' with Brittany. It was the first time I had ever seen that vulnerable, non-bitchy side of her, and I found it beautiful. I found her beautiful. I overheard Kurt telling the story of how him and Blaine first kissed. It was when Kurt was singing 'Blackbird' that Blaine realized his feelings, and that's exactly how I felt. It was like seeing this entirely new person that, in reality, had always been there inside of that old friend you always knew. It wasn't long after that when Rachel found out about my feelings. She confronted me one day in her typical Rachel Berry style.

"_I know about your romantic feelings towards Santana, Quinn."_

_I narrowed my eyes at the short brunette, "There aren't any 'romantic feelings.'"_

"_I'm an extremely observant person. I notice those timid glances and longing glances you direct towards her. There's also a hint of anger when she's with Brittany."_

"_I don't glance at Santana, and if I do, it's by accident."_

"_You're also denying the attraction that's clearly there. Denial is clearly your way of repressing said feelings. It's really a very poorly constructed ruse, Quinn. If you're going to hide your feelings, at least do it well."_

Rachel was trying to help me, again. I never realized what could possess her to care about me until she asked me out. I always wondered if Santana thought about me like that, like '_Why the hell does she care? We're frenemies at best.'_ I realized that I loved Santana while we were in New York. That's when I realized that she cared about me, if it was only a little bit. There was another side to Santana that made its appearance in New York; it was this passionate, caring person. When she left, though, that was when I realized it wasn't okay for me to love Santana Lopez. She could never love me the way I loved her, so I had to move on. And what better way to move on than to date Rachel Barbra Berry, queen of all things obnoxious.

I was drawn out of my thoughts by Rachel. She had turned the TV on again and was just now realizing the severity of our situation. I looked around my tiny living room and I didn't see Santana or Brittany, they were still in the kitchen.

Brittany made her way out of the kitchen and walked to me.

"San won't come out of the kitchen. She said she wants you."

My heart picked up slightly at the word choice, but it quickly slowed back down when I realized the real meaning of those words. I took a deep breath and went to the kitchen.

"What's wrong, S?"

"She thinks that we're okay."

"Aren't you?"

"No, she hurt me, Q. Like she's done before. _She_ broke up with _me_. And she comes in here acting like we're okay and we're not. We're not fucking okay."

"She didn't have to come here, I could've told Rach to take her back to her place."

"I wanted her here though. I still love her, I couldn't live with myself if I wasn't there with her."

There it was: 'love.' It still hurt that Santana wasn't mine. Even after those years.

"She feels the same was about you. It's obvious."

"If it's so obvious, why don't I feel it? Why don't I feel that she feels the same way?"

I stared at Santana, this Santana was so very different from the Santana everybody knew in high school.

"It's like you said when we were here for Nationals, 'I just want somebody to love me.'"

"There's someone out there that will love you. I can promise you that."

She shook her head and smiled slightly, "Don't make promises you can't keep, Fabray."

"The world is ending, I'm not going to meet them anyway. At least I won't die alone, I've got you."

"Since when did you get so negative? I know you haven't exactly been the epitome of optimism, but you were never like… this."

"I'm just speaking the truth, and I'm fucking broken, Q. I can't be optimistic like this. I'll never find another person to take the place of Brittany."

"They may be closer than you think." _A lot closer, like two feet away close. _"No one can ever take the place of Britt anyway. She's a unicorn."

That got her to laugh. I had really missed her laugh.

"That is true… Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now let's go see what we have to survive."

Rachel had the TV on one of the news stations. The reporter looked solemn and was slightly disheveled.

"The dead have risen. Everyone is advised to stay indoors. If you must get out, you are advised to have some sort of protection, such as a baseball bat, crowbar or similar items. Please be advised that the dead are different from the living. The dead can be distinguished by a slight greenish color to their skin. Also, the smell of rotting flesh surround the hordes of undead. The government is currently working on eradicating the problem. The source of this outbreak has yet to be found. We will be back soon with more information. Please stay tuned."

Rachel's jaw had dropped when the reporter mentioned carrying around protection. She started to grow hysterical.

"Oh my Barbra, we're going to die! We're all going to die and I haven't done anything I had planned to do! I don't have a Tony yet! I can't die yet!"

"Rachel, shut up. You need to be calm or at least quieter."

"Quinn, how can you possibly be calm about this? The world is ending!"

"You're scaring Brittany. You need to calm down. We'll make it through this."

Rachel was scaring Brittany. The girl had curled up on my couch with pillows on either side of her head, while Santana sat with her hand awkwardly on Brittany's knee.

"It'll be okay, Britts," Santana whispered.

"I'm scared."

"I know. We all are, we'll make it through. I promise."

"Really though, Quinn, you're being extremely calm for someone who found out the world was ending. How?"

"I guess I learned it from Sue and her rigorous training program for the Cheerios."

"What is that training program going to do for our survival ? I highly doubt that Miss Sylvester taught her Cheerios how to fight of zombies."

For the first time, I was at a loss for words. I really didn't have a plan or any way to defend us.

"I have no idea, Rach. No idea."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Still don't own Glee. Thank you for reading. **


End file.
